Chip and Dale/Gallery
Images of Chip and Dale. Animation and comics Chip-n-dale.jpg|Chip and Dale cartoon opening card ChipNDale-Christmas.jpg|Chip and Dale in Pluto's Christmas Tree Chipwolves.jpg|Chip and Dale with "wolf" faces in Two Chips and a Miss Chip-Dale_Clubhouse.png|Chip and Dale in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse CNI.jpg CNI2.jpg CNI3.jpg CNI7.jpg CNI8.jpg CNI9.jpg CNI10.jpg CNI11.jpg CNI12.jpg CNI13.jpg CNI14.jpg CNI15.jpg CNI16.jpg CNI17.jpg CNI18.jpg CNI19.jpg CNI20.jpg CNI21.jpg CNI22.jpg CNI23.jpg CNI24.jpg CNI25.jpg CNI26.jpg CNI41.jpg CNI42.jpg CNI43.jpg CNI44.jpg CNI45.jpg CNI46.jpg CNI47.jpg CNI48.jpg CNI49.jpg|Dale hilariously zapping Chip with static electricity CNI50.jpg CNI51.jpg CNI52.jpg CNI53.jpg CNI54.jpg CNI55.jpg CNI56.jpg CNI57.jpg CNI58.jpg CNI59.jpg CNI60.jpg CNI61.jpg CNI62.jpg CNI63.jpg CNI64.jpg CNI65.jpg CNI66.jpg CNI67.jpg CNI68.jpg CNI69.jpg CNI70.jpg CNI71.jpg CNI72.jpg CNI73.jpg CNI74.jpg|Chip hilariously returning the favor CNI75.jpg CNI76.jpg CNI77.jpg CNI78.jpg CNI79.jpg CNI80.jpg CNI81.jpg CNI82.jpg CNI83.jpg CNI84.jpg CNI85.jpg CNI86.jpg CNI96.jpg CNI97.jpg CNI98.jpg CNI99.jpg CNI100.jpg CNI101.jpg CNI102.jpg CNI107.jpg CNI108.jpg CNI109.jpg CNI110.jpg CNI111.jpg CNI112.jpg montygo2.jpg CNI130.jpg CNI131.jpg CNI132.jpg CNI133.jpg CNI134.jpg CNI135.jpg chiphelp.jpg chipfish.jpg Chip 'n.jpg Chip 'n Dalego.jpg chipslip.jpg daleslip.jpg chipin.jpg dalein.jpg chipout.jpg daleout.jpg Chip 'n Dale - Catapults.jpg chiplaunch.jpg dalelaunch.jpg Chipsaway.jpg Chipsland.jpg chipland.jpg daleland.jpg Chipbroom.jpg daleflag.jpg daledown.jpg Dalecatch.jpg Chiptrust.jpg Eartwitch.jpg|Chip's ears twitching at the sight of Gadget chipkiss.jpg showoff.jpg hmpf.jpg chipmad.jpg chipmad2.jpg chiphappy.jpg chiphappy2.jpg dalekiss.jpg takedale.jpg dalegone.jpg Dalecatch2.jpg Catalley!.jpg CNI152.jpg CNI153.jpg CNI154.jpg CNI158.jpg CNI159.jpg CNI160.jpg CNI161.jpg CNI162.jpg CNI163.jpg CNI164.jpg CNI165.jpg CNI166.jpg CNI167.jpg CNI168.jpg CNI169.jpg Zipshock5.jpg CNI172.jpg CNI173.jpg CNIrobotdogs53.jpg Chipzip.jpg CNIrobotdogs74.jpg chipthink.jpg chipidea.jpg chipexcited.jpg CNIrobotdogs97.jpg CNIrobotdogs100.jpg CNI178.jpg CNI179.jpg CNI180.jpg CNI181.jpg CNI182.jpg questionzip.jpg montyhappy.jpg Spunky4.jpg Spunky5.jpg Spunky6.jpg Spunky7.jpg Spunky8.jpg Spunky9.jpg Spunky10.jpg 102.jpg Spunky12.jpg Spunky13.jpg Spunky14.jpg Spunky15.jpg Spunky16.jpg CNI185.jpg CNI186.jpg CNI187.jpg CNI188.jpg Spunky17.jpg Spunky18.jpg Spunky21.jpg Spunky22.jpg Spunky23.jpg Spunky24.jpg Spunky25.jpg Spunky27.jpg Spunky28.jpg CNIrobotdogs199.jpg CNIrobotdogs200.jpg CNIrobotdogs201.jpg CNIrobotdogs202.jpg CNIrobotdogs209.jpg CNI195.jpg CNI196.jpg CNI197.jpg CNI198.jpg CNI199.jpg CNI200.jpg CNI201.jpg CNI202.jpg CNIrobotdogs241.jpg CNI203.jpg CNIrobotdogs245.jpg CNIrobotdogs247.jpg CNIrobotdogs248.jpg CNIrobotdogs249.jpg CNIrobotdogs252.jpg CNIrobotdogs253.jpg CNIrobotdogs254.jpg CNIrobotdogs255.jpg CNIrobotdogs256.jpg CNIrobotdogs257.jpg CNIrobotdogs258.jpg CNIrobotdogs259.jpg CNIrobotdogs260.jpg CNIrobotdogs261.jpg CNIrobotdogs262.jpg CNIrobotdogs263.jpg CNIrobotdogs264.jpg CNIrobotdogs266.jpg CNIrobotdogs267.jpg CNIrobotdogs268.jpg CNIrobotdogs269.jpg CNIrobotdogs270.jpg CNIrobotdogs271.jpg CNI209.jpg CNI210.jpg CNIrobotdogs272.jpg CNIrobotdogs273.jpg CNIrobotdogs274.jpg CNIrobotdogs275.jpg CNI216.jpg Nimnulhand.jpg CNI217.jpg CNI218.jpg Spunky36.jpg Spunky37.jpg CNIrobotdogs316.jpg CNIrobotdogs317.jpg CNIrobotdogs318.jpg CNIrobotdogs319.jpg CNIrobotdogs320.jpg Spunky42.jpg Spunky44.jpg Spunky46.jpg CNI219.jpg CNI220.jpg CNI222.jpg CNI223.jpg CNIlaugh.jpg chipdaledogs1.jpg chipdaledogs2.jpg|Chip and Dale awarded honorary "wonder dogs" by Flash chipdaledogs3.jpg chipdaledogs4.jpg chipdaledogs5.jpg chipdaledogs6.jpg chipdaledogs7.jpg chipdaledogs8.jpg|Chip and Dale imitating Flash's rescue bark and howl chipdaledogs9.jpg chipdaledogs10.jpg|Chip and Dale laughing chipdaledogs11.jpg chipdaledogs12.jpg Chipcatch.jpg chipcatch2.jpg chipcatch3.jpg chipcatch4.jpg chipcatch5.jpg Ggh26.jpg Ggh27.jpg Ggh28.jpg Ggh29.jpg Ggh30.jpg Dalelove.jpg chipjealous.jpg chipangry.jpg chipgrr.jpg Ggh31.jpg Ggh32.jpg Ggh34.jpg Ggh35.jpg Ggh39.jpg Ggh40.jpg Ggh41.jpg Ggh42.jpg Ggh43.jpg Chiphammer.jpg Ggh44.jpg Chipromance.jpg Ggh50.jpg Ggh51.jpg Ggh52.jpg Ggh53.jpg Ggh54.jpg Ggh55.jpg Ggh56.jpg Ggh57.jpg Ggh58.jpg Ggh59.jpg Ggh60.jpg Chiplove.jpg Montysichim.jpg Montysichim2.jpg Ggh61.jpg chiploverboy.jpg chipdownagain.jpg Rescuerescue.jpg chipslook.jpg montyhmm.jpg montyrope.jpg Chipsshock.jpg chipup.jpg chipnoproblem.jpg daleaccident.jpg chipsworry.jpg chipmunkpile.jpg chipmunkpile2.jpg chipsteam.jpg chiphot.jpg chiphot2.jpg chiphot3.jpg chipmunkdown.jpg chipplanb.jpg chipok.jpg chipok2.jpg chipboom.jpg chipyikes.jpg chiprun.jpg dalerun.jpg happinesschips.jpg Chipmarshmallows.jpg Chipthank.jpg chipkissing.jpg chipkissing2.jpg chipkissing3.jpg chipkissing4.jpg chipkissing5.jpg chipkissing6.jpg chipkissing7.jpg chipkissing8.jpg chipkissing9.jpg Chip Swimsuit.png|Chip's swimsuit in Gadget Goes Hawaiian ChipDalePeanuts.jpg|Chip and Dale emerging from a pile of peanuts GadgetHugDale.jpg|Dale having just caught Gadget GadgetKissChip.jpg|Chip gets a kiss from Gadget Donald Chipmunks Pancakes.jpg|Chip and Dale with Donald Duck mickey_pluto_chip_and_dale_1280x800.jpg|Chip and Dale with Mickey and Pluto 19801-28638.jpg|Dale in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas 515050.jpg|Chip and Dale as Captain Hook and Mr. Smee 26-mmpvisuals-08.jpg|Chip and Dale's poster for Disneyland Paris RescueRangers_01_CvrA.jpg|Chip and Dale on the cover to the first issue of their new comic book. Disney_s_House_of_Mouse_3x11_Chip_N_Dale_Part_1_.jpg|Chip and Dale in House of Mouse MinniesMasquerade - Chip 'n Dale Brazilian Dancers.jpg|Chip and Dale as the Brazilian dancers ChipAndDaleLow-e1308307090566.jpg|Chip and Dale (D23) 1999mikeymanias21101.jpg 2001tousenboites10503.jpg Capture -23.png Capture -21.png Dtu-tinkchip.jpg|Chip and Dale with Tinker Bell Dtu-chipthumper.jpg|Chip and Dale with Thumper Dtu-aristrochip.jpg|Chip and Dale with Toulouse and Berlioz Mickey mouse club books listings.jpg DisneyChipnDaleRescueRangersModelSh.jpg Adventures in Squirrelsitting 31.jpg Rescue Rangers.jpg 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Chip and dale.jpg Now I gotcha you little pests.jpg RescueRangersAway.jpg Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg DisneyAfternoon pic.jpg Chipdale.gif Chaosgod2-9.jpg|Dale possessed by Solego Disney Adventure Rescue Rangers01.jpg Disney Adventure Chip 'n Dale&Monterey.jpg 1960-thisis-05.jpg Louie the Lion1.jpg Poundofthebaskervilles.jpg Oneupsmanchip.jpg Chipndaleleprechaun15.jpg Chipwrecked Shipmunks.jpg Flash the Wonder Dog.jpg Piratsy Under the Seas.jpg Adventures in Squirrelsitting.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-11-03.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-11-01.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-11-00.jpg Throwmummyfromthetrain.jpg Robocat.jpg They Shoot Dogs Don't They.jpg A Creep in the Deep.jpg Last Train to Cashville.jpg 2005-noel-01.jpg Ssdrainpipe.png Chipdale.jpg 1952-arbre-3.jpg 1952-arbre-2.jpg 1949-forestier-04.jpg 1949-forestier-03.jpg 1954-donald-duck-story-04.jpg Food for feudin acorns.jpg Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 70.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 77.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 95.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 96.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 97.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 98.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 100.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 101.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 102.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 103.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 104.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 105.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 116.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 117.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 118.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 119.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 120.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 121.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 122.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 123.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 124.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 125.png Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 126.png Tumblr m13szkXWXG1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1955-frotteur-2.jpg 1955-frotteur-3.jpg 1955-frotteur-4.jpg 1954-dragon-mecanique-02.jpg 1954-dragon-mecanique-03.jpg Sewernose13.png Sewernose15.png Sewernose17.png Sewernose19.png Sewernose20.png Sewernose22.png Sewernose23.png Sewernose24.png Sewernose25.png Sewernose26.png Sewernose27.png Sewernose28.png Sewernose29.png Sewernose30.png Sewernose31.png Sewernose32.png Sewernose59.png Sewernose60.png Sewernose86.png Sewernose87.png Sewernose108.png Sewernose109.png Sewernose110.png Sewernose111.png Sewernose112.png Sewernose113.png Sewernose114.png Sewernose115.png Sewernose116.png Sewernose117.png Sewernose118.png sewernose136.png sewernose137.png sewernose138.png sewernose139.png sewernose140.png sewernose141.png sewernose142.png sewernose143.png sewernose144.png sewernose145.png sewernose146.png sewernose147.png sewernose148.png sewernose149.png sewernose150.png sewernose151.png sewernose152.png sewernose153.png sewernose154.png sewernose155.png sewernose156.png sewernose157.png sewernose158.png sewernose159.png sewernose160.png sewernose161.png sewernose162.png sewernose163.png sewernose164.png sewernose165.png sewernose166.png sewernose167.png sewernose168.png sewernose169.png Sewernose210.png Sewernose211.png Sewernose212.png Sewernose274.png Sewernose275.png Sewernose276.png Sewernose277.png Sewernose278.png Sewernose279.png Sewernose280.png Sewernose281.png Sewernose282.png Sewernose283.png Sewernose284.png Sewernose285.png Sewernose286.png Sewernose287.png Sewernose288.png Sewernose289.png Sewernose290.png Sewernose291.png Sewernose292.png Sewernose293.png Sewernose294.png Sewernose295.png Sewernose296.png Sewernose297.png Sewernose298.png Sewernose299.png Sewernose300.png Sewernose301.png Sewernose302.png Sewernose303.png Sewernose304.png Sewernose305.png Sewernose306.png Sewernose307.png Sewernose308.png Sewernose309.png Sewernose310.png Sewernose311.png Sewernose312.png Sewernose313.png Sewernose322.png Sewernose323.png Sewernose324.png Sewernose325.png Sewernose326.png Sewernose327.png Sewernose328.png Sewernose329.png Sewernose337.png Sewernose338.png Sewernose339.png Sewernose342.png Sewernose364.png Sewernose365.png Sewernose366.png Tic-toc -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing08.png Video games RescueRangers2-Title.jpg|The title screen for Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2. Char 58882 thumb.jpg|Chip in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Char 58883 thumb.jpg|Dale in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. 169367-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-chip-and.gif Chip and Dale Toontown.jpg|Chip and Dale in Toontown Online NintendoPower_RescueRangers.jpg|Chip and Dale on the cover of Nintendo Power. Rr2-fatcat.gif ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Chip_KHBBS.png|Chip in Birth by Sleep Dale_KHBBS.png|Dale in Birth by Sleep Chip_KH.png Dale_KH.png Chiptalkspritenormal.png|Chip's sprite in Re:Coded Daletalkspritenormal.png|Dale's sprite in Re:Coded Sprite_Chip.png|Sprite of Chip from the Gummi Ship Mission 100% completion screen in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Sprite_Dale.png|Sprite of Dale from the Gummi Ship Mission 100% completion screen in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Pct2025 copy-35fd1eea35.jpg|Chip Pct2026 copy-50ca2cd962.jpg|Dale Chip (no background).png|Chip in Kingdom Hearts Dale(no background).png|Dale in Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20110409060233 538x413.jpg Chip_KHartwork.png|Artwork for Chip Dale_KHartwork.png|Artwork for Dale Kh 201304 01 1920.jpg Ensembles-11-Chip.png Ensembles-12-Dale.png 640px-Gummi_Ship_Builder_01_KH.png Gummi_Ship_Builder_02_KH.png Gummi_Ship_Builder_KHII.png Daybreak Town New Years.png Disney parks and other live appearances OpeningDayParade 1.jpg|Chip and Dale at the opening of Disneyland in 1955 CD RR.JPG|Chip and Dale in their Rescue Ranger outfits at Walt Disney World. Disneyland-chi-n-dale.jpg|Chip and Dale statue 2897106920_57b4eca51b.jpg|Chip and Dale with Clarice 3158214196_1f87064c74.jpg|Chip and Dale in the Disney Parks' Celebrate the Season 3377321080_608e16b65e_m.jpg|Chip and Dale in Disney On Ice chip_dale_treehouse.jpg|Chip and Dale's Treehouse at Mickey's Toontown 3467573636_39036c7c7a_b.jpg|Chip and Dale in Disney's SpectroMagic at the Magic Kingdom 2900081412_c7b8ecab31.jpg|Chip and Dale with Pluto 4144935995_b55a5da185.jpg|Chip and Dale's Christmas Outfits RescueRangerRaceway.jpg|Chip and Dale racing down Rescue Ranger Raceway at Disneyland. ChipandDaleinDisneylandFun.jpg|Chip and Dale in Disneyland Fun RogerWithChipAndDale.jpg|Chip and Dale with Roger Rabbit in Walt Disney's World on Ice ChipandDaleinFullHouse.jpg|Chip and Dale in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. Chip'n'DaleinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Chip and Dale in The Twelve Days of Christmas ChipandDaleinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Chip and Dale in Campout at Walt Disney World ChipnDaleandChristianBuenaventura.jpg|Chip and Dale with Christian Buenaventura Chip'n'DaleinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Chip and Dale in the Animal Kingdom Parade Img 11 02.jpg|Chip and Dale and Clarice in Easter in New York for Tokyo DisneySea's Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. Disneyland59.jpg 5145463727_d4a3112d48_z.jpg|Chip and Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's The Legend of Mythica. 5966935354_066d4b4bbc_z.jpg|Chip and Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 4751711255_11c07655af_z.jpg|Chip and Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's Spring Carnival. 5171985027_9f3310c8df_z.jpg|Chip and Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's Chip 'n Dale's Skeleton Fiesta. Scratchyourback.jpg I'mWalkingRightDowntheMiddleofMainStreetU.S.A..jpg Disney Afternoon Characters in Disneyland Paris Parade.JPG X2 e83abc3.jpg|Chip & Dale's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 223144.jpg PocahontasandMeekoonCarolsintheDomain.jpg Merchandise 10906619.jpg|Chip and Dale as members of the Nautilus Crew Chip Dale Ewok Pin.JPG|Chip and Dale dressed as Ewoks. Chip_n_dale_filling_station_pin.png|Chip and Dale at Oswald's Filling Station Chipridinbullsesye.jpg|Chip riding Bullseye Star-Wars-Weekends-Logo-2013.jpg DisneyShopping.com - St. Patrick's Day Series (Chip an' Dale).jpeg|Chip and Dale dressed as Scots. Il fullxfull.209017125.jpg chipndalerrvinylmation.jpg|Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers vinylmation Disneyvideoshophomefortheholidays.jpg April2nd.png|Dale's page in Disneystrology September1st.png|Chip's page in Disneystrology PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg ntitled.png WDW - Mickey's Mystery Pin Machine Pirate Collection - Chip 'n' Dale.jpeg Class of the 90's Disney Afternoon Shirt.png Tumblr my0x44vRw31qb3mmfo1 1280.png Where Dreams Come True.JPG Chip 'n Dale Chip Plush Hat for Kids.jpg Category:Character galleries